Lovers
by lindainsweden
Summary: Begins with the boat trip... My first fanfic. OOC. English is not my native language! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Lovers

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

Summary: Starts at the unexpected little swim during the boat trip. The first part will be much like the movie but things will suddenly take an interesting turn.

Chapter 1

"Look it's father!" the children excitedly exclaimed and stood up in the already rocking boat.

"Oh Captain, you're home!" Maria stood as well and clapped her hands together. The boat rocked heavier however and eventually tipped.

"Ah ah aaah!" All of them ended up in the water, wet to their skins.

"Come out of that water at once!" Laughing and spitting the children climbed up to their father, Louisa carefully carrying Gretl, while Maria secured the boat.

"Oh, you must be Baroness Schräder!" Maria yelled from the water, looking rather much like a drenched cat. The Baroness could barely keep from laughing but one look at Georgs cold face made her heart sink immediately and she resumed her classy features. Suddenly the Captain blew his whistle and the children all jumped in line to please him, their laughter dying quickly. He inspected them thoroughly, not missing the opportunity to rip off Louisas handkerchief, before introducing them to the Baroness.

"This is Baroness Schräder." He felt so embarrassed but could almost sense a smile breaking through his stern facade. 'How is this possible?' he bitterly thought.

"And these are my children." The Baroness smiled politely.

"How do you do?"

"Now, go inside, get dressed and report back here immediately!" The children didn't need to be told twice and ran inside making a wet trail after them. The Captain drew his eyes back to the fräulein who tried to escape as well.

"You will stay here please fräulein." He fixed his eyes on Maria, not giving Elsa a second thought. Elsa sensed his rage and excused herself.

"I think I'll go and see what Max is up to." With that she left them alone, a sting of jealousy in her heart. Why she felt it she couldn't figure out as the Captain was only going to yell at his new governess. Something did bother her though and she frowned as she walked into the villa.

The Captain stood enthralled before his childrens caretaker, seeing her wet dress hug her body tightly and revealing her smooth curves to him. He quickly got out of his reverie and remembered the true purpose to why they were out here alone.

"Now fräulein, I want a truthful answer from you."

"Yes Captain." 'I'm in for it now. Well, I might as well reprimand him when I know the ending already.'

"Is it possible, or did I dream, that my children have been climbing trees today?"

"Yes Captain."

"And where did they get these..."

"Playclothes."

"Oh is that what you call them?" 'She made my children play? Like children should...'

"I made them. From the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom."

"Are you meaning to tell me that my children have been running around Salzburg dressed up in old drapes?" 'This girl is fabulous. Making clothes in a material the children wouldn't have to be careful wearing. No, focus! You're angry, remember?'

"Mhmm, and having a marvelous time."

"They have uniforms."

"Straitjackets if you'll forgive me."

"I will not forgive you for that one fräulein." 'How dare she!'

"Children can not do what they are supposed to do if they have to worry about spoiling their clothes."

"I haven't heard them complaining about it."

"They wouldn't dare, they love you too much."

"I will not discuss my children with you fräulein." 'They love me? Despite of everything?'

"Well, you've got to hear it from someone. You're never home long enough to get to know them."

"I don't want to hear this."

"I know you don't but you've got to!" The Captain stood in awe and listened to Maria. Not since his naval career had anyone spoken to him like that. Maria continued to yell at him, not being able to stop now. She told him about his children and how he don't know them at all. He listened carefully to her words, letting his eyes travel to her visible body every now and then. He knew what he must do though, having a governess like this would only cause him more trouble.

"I've heard enough of this."

"I am not finished Captain!"

"Oh yes you are Captain! Eh, fräulein." He smiled inwards at his slip.

"You will pack your things and return to the abbey. You are fired fräulein." 'Why do my words sting in my chest?' Maria slumped and began to turn from him when they heard the children sing. The Captain touched her arm to turn her around to face him again, immediately regretting doing so. He could clearly see the hurt in her eyes but found that he could look no place else. Her eyes captivated him completely.

"What is that sound?" he asked, not blinking once.

"It's singing..." Maria was as transfixed with the Captains eyes as he was with hers and the fact that he still touched his hand gently to her arm made her feel dizzy.

"I realize that but who is singing?" Maria sighed and broke their gaze.

"The children." The Captain looked at the villa and whispered with a lump in his throat.

"The children..." He went inside and Maria prayed that he would not scold them. She felt tears burn behind her eyelids when she remembered she had to leave these wonderful children to whatever fate God had intended for them. The tears were soon replaced by another feeling though. She stroke her arm gently where the Captain had touched her not five minutes ago. Despite the fact that he had argued with her and actually fired her she could only feel happiness when she thought of him. 'How can that be? Why does it feel like I have butterflies in my stomach?' Shivering a little she remembered her wet dress still clamoring to her body and she decided to go inside and change before she caught a cold. Slowly she walked towards her room but stopped outside the sitting room to have a peek. A strange voice could be heard singing with the children and she was truly amazed when it turned out to be no one other than the Captain. He sung nicely and she was completely spellbound by him. When the song ended he hugged his children and they laughed together, all the tension built up through the years running off them in a minute. The children had long since spotted Maria and, when turning to see what they looked at, the Captain saw her as well. Maria startled and quickly walked to the stairs. The Captain ran out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Fräulein wait." She didn't care what he had to say as she felt her tears returning at the mere sound of him and hurriedly started to climb the stairs. The Captain was faster however and took a gentle hold of her arm, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Fräulein. The children want you to stay." He turned her around to look at him but she looked down.

"But I thought..." she began to stutter but the Captain interrupted her mid sentence. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. They stood there, gazing at each other for what seemed like forever, before the Captain spoke.

"Fräulein... I want you to stay." Marias eyes immediately lit up at his words and she couldn't help but smile foolishly.

"Really?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, really. Please don't leave. The children would be lost without you."

"Thank you Captain."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you fräulein." They looked each other deep in the eyes, not caring for anything else in the world at the moment, when the Captain realized he was still holding her arm. He quickly let go and took one step back as he found the distance between them unprofessionally small. He actually didn't mind at all, although he would never admit that to anyone, but perhaps Maria was uncomfortable.

"Sorry." he said and smiled sheepishly at her.

"I should go down to..."

"The children?"

"Yes. Well, hrm, see you later fräulein." He descended and rejoined his children. Maria couldn't hold back her tears any longer and they freely ran down her cheeks. She was so happy about being able to stay with the children. 'And the Captain... Whoa, where did that come from?'


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but my beta has been really busy. Please remember that english is not my native language and I'd be very happy if you'd R&R:)**

Chapter 2

The performance of "The lonely goatherd" was going smoothly and Maria, along with the children, was really having a good time. Baroness Schräder, uncle Max and the Captain were laughing at the jokes and applauded enthusiastically. The Captain couldn't stop thinking about Maria however and found himself lost in thought several times. 'What a wonderful person she is, loving the children as if they were her own and they simply adore her... Like I do.' He raised his eyebrows, surprised at his own thoughts about the governess and continued to watch the puppet show, forcing himself not to think about the lovely fräulein entertaining himself and his children. When the show was ended seven excited children and one tired young woman bowed and curtseyed to their three persons audience who, in return, were clapping hands and cheering at the puppet masters.

"Can we really keep the puppeteer uncle Max?" a very happy Gretl almost screamed at her relative.

"Why else would I have sent the bill to your father?" Max and the children left the room, leaving the remaining three adults alone.

The Captain could not have kept his eyes from Maria even if he had wanted to, she was far too beautiful for that to ever happen. Maria felt his eyes upon her and fidgeted, unable to meet his gaze.

"Bravo fräulein."

"Thank you Captain, but they're your children." He smiled at her and prepared to take her to the sitting room when Elsa spoke, making the Captain discreetly turn to her to guide her out of the room. 'That could have been embarrassing.' he thought as they proceeded towards the door. Maria lingered before she decided to follow them and walked slowly behind them into the adjoining room.

"My dear, is there anything you can't do?" the Baroness asked Maria coolly.

"I don't think I will be a very good nun."

"If you have any problem I will be happy to help you." They went to join the others, the Baroness linking her arm with the Captains.

"Fräulein Maria." Max addressed her with a grin.

"Yes, Herr Detweiler?" She looked at him curiously and the two of them rapidly got everyones attention.

"You and the children sang beautifully tonight. I was thinking, would you all mind if I put you in as an entry to the folk festival?" The children gasped and got very excited.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Herr Detweiler. It would certainly be lovely but the Captain has to decide since they're his children."

"Oh please father!" all of the seven children pleaded, looking at their father with puppy eyes.

"No Max. My children will not sing in public."

"Fräulein, please talk some sense into the man." At Maxs words Maria blushed but the Baroness fumed. 'How could he even consider that without talking to ME first!'

"I'm sorry Max, the Captain has spoken his will."

"Alright, I know when I am defeated." Maria, trying to lighten everybodys spirits, addressed the children.

"Who shall we hear from next?" She took her guitar while listening to the suggestion. Her cheeks flushed when she heard who they agreed on and immediately the butterflies started flying around in her stomach. Not wanting to disappoint the children she walked forward with the guitar held out before her.

"The vote is unanimous. You, Captain." Elsa had to grip the elbow rest to not fall off the couch when Maria gave the Captain her guitar, and he took it gently, never letting his eyes leave hers. He sat down and played "Edelweiss", a lovely hymn to Austria, glancing at Maria from time to time. 'She looks so beautiful standing there. I am the luckiest man on earth to have her here with me. She has everything I want in a woman.' His gaze lingered on her delicious body and then met her eyes. Her face went beat red but she couldn't look away and those same insects that flew through her belly before instantly returned. 'Why am I feeling like this? What does it mean? I haven't even felt this connected to God and I really should have.' The song ended but the gazing didn't until Elsa got up to get everyones attention.

"Why don't we really fill this house with music Georg?"

The party was glorious and all of the well bred society were there. In the ballroom people were dancing and drinking Champagne, everyone looking like a million bucks. All of the children were watching from the veranda, trying to decide which one of the women looked the most beautiful. Liesl started dreaming of Rolf and her dancing and she imagined him standing before her with a straight back, broad shoulders and dressed up in a dress suit with his blue eyes fixed on her. She started dancing with herself but soon got interrupted by Friedrich, he looked like a man more than ever today, who asked her for a dance.

"I'd be delighted young man." She curtseyed and he bowed before starting to waltz around as if they were inside with all the grown ups. Maria found them like this and smiled at the sight.

"Why didn't you say you could dance as well?" Kurt started to speak but was interrupted by the orchestra playing a new song.

"What's that they're playing?" asked Gretl, who now had completely forgotten about all the handsome men she'd been commenting on earlier, and Maria answered.

"It's the Ländler, an Austrian folkdance." Kurt stepped forward towards Maria.

"Show me fräulein Maria." he prompted and Maria looked skeptical.

"I haven't done that in years." she replied truthfully.

"Please! I want to learn."

"Oh alright." Maria started to explain the dance and showed him all the movements with a little difficulty due to Kurts rather modest height.

The Captain couldn't stop thinking about Maria and the way she had looked when he sang "Edelweiss" to her. Yes, to her. His heart ached whenever they were in the same room and lately he had even started to dream about her. He walked towards the veranda, in need of some fresh air, and watched Maria dancing with his youngest son, feeling mixed emotions building up inside. Unable to contain himself any longer the Captain tapped Kurts shoulder, ready to take over.

"Would you mind dancing with me instead fräulein? Not that the two of you didn't match perfectly." He grinned at Kurt who laughed at his father and the look upon Marias face. It was as red as it could be.

"I wouldn't mind at all Captain." With her mind screaming NO she accepted his hand and started dancing. Their bodies seemed to respond to the closeness immediately and Maria felt like she was dancing in heaven. When the Captain guided her firmly she couldn't help but lean in to him. As he noticed Marias lack of distrust he gently pulled her closer than the dance required while suppressing a moan, barely able to keep it at least somewhat professional. Maria took his hand from behind him, holding it over his shoulder before they were to face each other. This was the part of the dance she had dreaded all along. They turned and finally stood face to face, their eyes locking before the world ceased to exist. The Captain leaned in slowly to kiss Maria and she couldn't move an inch. This was exactly what she had longed for to happen. Suddenly an icy voice disturbed their dreams and they parted swiftly.

"That was beautifully danced darling. Care to join ME for a dance as well? Inside preferably." The Baroness turned on her heels and walked inside, furious at Georg for dancing so lovely with that youngster instead of her. Still outside and still uncomfortably close to the Captain, Maria felt her face flush again. The situation was awkward but despite that she was relaxed and she could sense the Captain having similar feelings.

"Your face is all red." Brigitta interrupted and saw Maria putting her palms to her cheeks.

"It is? I guess I'm not used to dancing." The Captain cleared his throat and looked at Maria but avoided looking into her enticing eyes.

"I should get back inside. To dance with Elsa..." There was sadness in his eyes as he spoke of that.

"The children should go to bed now fräulein." Maria nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we've got something very special prepared." She ran away with the children, getting ready to surprise the Captain and his guests. He moved inside to dance with Elsa but luckily found himself sort of saved by the bell. Maria entered and bid the guests to the entrance where the children said good night by singing "So long, farewell". When the seven of them were in their rooms Maria decided it was time for her to leave as well, to tuck them in properly, and started to climb the stairs when she suddenly heard the Captains soft voice in her ear.

"Fräulein?" Marias knees almost gave way when she turned around to look at the Captains pleading eyes.

"May I help you get ready for bed?" Maria grabbed the banister quickly not to fall and her eyes grew wide with astonishment. The Captain looked down and closed his eyes for a second 'stupid!' before correcting himself.

"I meant help you with the children that is." He looked into her eyes again and she shyly smiled at him.

"Of course you may help me. With the children I mean." He gestured for her to take the lead before the situation got too awkward. To anyone who would have seen the two of them it might have looked as if the Captain was courting his governess. Luckily no one spotted them, except for the children.

Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta had been peeking at their father and fräulein from behind the door to their room and quickly bounced into bed before they got caught spying.

"Did you see them right now?" Louisa asked, thoroughly excited about it all.

"And when they danced together before... They truly looked like they were in love then. This is so romantic!"

"Yes it is Liesl. Just like one of my favorite books." Brigitta answered her older sister. Louisa spoke again.

"What if they are secretly in love without us knowing it? Or maybe even without them knowing it! Perhaps we should spy on them?" she said with mischief written all across her face.

"Oh yes." The other girls agreed with Louisa but were then interrupted by the Captain and Maria coming inside to say good night.

"Do you girls promise to sleep now?" Maria asked, trying to sound stern but failed completely. The Captain was way too close for her to be able to think or speak properly.

"We don't want you out of bed, running around disturbing the guests." he said with a smile. Why he smiled he didn't know but figured it might have something to do with Maria. The two adults turned and started walking towards the door.

"Father?" Liesl asked, making the Captain and Maria face the girls again.

"Yes Liesl?"

"Would you mind if we slept in tomorrow? It's rather late and I'm sure even you two would prefer a good nights sleep?" Maria and the Captain looked at each other and Maria nodded slightly to him. Without breaking the eye contact with Maria, the Captain answered his daughter.

"I guess we all need to rest a little. It's ok. That is if your fräulein also approves." Maria could barely breath, let alone speak, but she managed to say one word.

"Yes." She looked away from the Captain to the girls, who had weird but happy expressions on their faces.

"Good night then girls." Georg said as he motioned for Maria to take the lead out of the room.

"Good night father. Good night fräulein Maria." The Captain put his hand at the small of Marias back and she at once felt lightheaded.

"Good night." she managed to whisper to the three children before exiting their room.

"That went well. Two more rooms to go. Are you ready fräulein?" he asked as he closed the door before putting his hand at her back again.

"Of course Captain. I do this every night, remember?" she whispered to not let her overwhelming emotions reflect in her voice. 'How can his touch affect me like this?' They walked to check on the already sleeping boys and then proceeded to the two smallest children who were still up playing in their room. When they saw their father and Maria they ran to hug him and then hugged Maria as well. She smiled at them.

"It's time for you to sleep now ladies."

"But fräulein Maria!"

"No buts Marta. You don't want to upset your father do you?" Maria answered the girl and, without thinking, flashed the Captain a radiant smile. He could actually feel his cheeks get a little hotter and quickly gestured for the children to get into their beds. Maria kissed them while she tucked them in and the Captain followed suit.

"Father?"

"Yes Gretl?"

"Why can't fräulein Maria be our mother?" The Captain sighed and started to explain to his youngest child.

"Well you see, a child can only have one real mother. Fräulein Maria does what a mother is supposed to do and I know she is like a mother to you but since she didn't give birth to you she can never truly be your mother. I'm sure she loves you as if you were her children though." He looked at Maria and felt his stomach knot and turned back to Gretl.

"Does this make any sense to you darling?"

"No, but it's ok."

"Father?"

"Yes Marta?"

"What if you and fräulein Maria got married, then would she be our mother?" Marias face flushed and the Captain started fidgeting at his daughters question.

"I suppose she would." he answered, his voice uncertain because of the slight amount of nervousness he started feeling.

"Then I think you two should get married." Marta stated but then furrowed her brows in thought.

"Father?" The Captain sighed.

"Yes Marta." he said, silently wondering what she could want now.

"Are you in love with fräulein Maria?" The question startled both the Captain and Maria, whose eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she quickly spoke to ease off the tension in the room.

"It's time for you to go to sleep now." Marta and Gretl fell asleep fast, too exhausted to ask any more questions. The two adults quietely left the room and the Captain closed the door behind him.

"Interesting..." he mumbled, causing Maria to halt.

"Excuse me Captain?"

"Hm? No, nothing. I was just thinking aloud."

"Oh." They slowly walked towards Marias room, neither of them wanting this beautiful moment to end.

"Fräulein?" She turned around to face the Captain and, even though she tried not to look at his face, her eyes found his and she lost all sense of time and place. The Captain eventually cleared his throat to speak.

"Would you like to stay at the party? Unfortunately you can't be my dinner partner since Elsa made me hers but I'm sure Max wouldn't mind having your company." Maria blushed profoundly and answered politely.

"It sounds really wonderful Captain but I'm afraid I'm much too tired and therefore I shall have to decline."

"Oh." The Captains face fell involuntarily and Maria couldn't stop her reflexes to take her hand to his cheek and stroke it gently before she remembered where she was and what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I'm sure you, and Max of course, will have a splendid time without me."

"I doubt that..." Marias face heated up again but she remained calm.

"Are you sure fräulein?"

"Absolutely. Good night Captain."

"Good night." He watched her leave and sullenly walked downstairs to force himself to be a good host at the party. His mind was constantly absent though as he could think of nothing but his lovely fräulein and how she had touched his cheek, and most of all his heart, tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading my story, your reviews mean a lot to me! I promise to update more often but the chapters will be uploaded without having been read by my beta and I apologise if I made mistakes concerning the use of words etc. Enjoy! **

**/Linda**

Chapter 3

Maria lay awake in her bed wondering what her feelings meant. Was she really in love with the Captain? 'No, I can't be. I'm sure it's just an infatuation that will fade away eventually.' She got out of bed, far to alert to sleep, and looked at her watch.

"Hmm, two in the morning. The party must be over by now. I'm sure no one would notice me sneaking downstairs for something to nibble on." Maria put her robe on and went to the kitchen.

"Now, where does Frau Schmidt keep her delicious bread?" She searched everywhere and eventually found the right box at the top of a shelf which she just couldn't reach no matter how hard she tried. When stretching out for the fifth time trying to get hold of it she felt a warm body being pressed to her back and saw an arm coming over her shoulder to take the box down for her. She stood frozen, inhaling the masculine smell of the person behind her as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered, knowing exactly who her savior of the day was.

"You're welcome Mar.. fräulein." the Captain answered in a husky voice. 'How can this be? I have been thinking about her all night and here she is, two in the morning, looking as stunning as ever in nothing but her nightgown and robe.' Maria opened her eyes and slowly turned around to face the Captain.

"You couldn't sleep fräulein?"

"No. I guess the party wound me up a bit as well as the children."

"Would you like to join me in the study for a nightcap?" Maria was surprised at his question but thought about it for a second or two before answering.

"I suppose one couldn't hurt. I'm not keeping you from anything if I accept, do I?"

"Not at all fräulein. I would be delighted if you joined me."

"Then I think I will. Thank you Captain."

In the study the Captain motioned for Maria to sit down on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable." She sat and immediately relaxed against the soft cushions. The Captain poured two glasses of whiskey and walked over to Maria, gave her the drink and sat down next to her. Maria blushed at the closeness of his body but didn't feel intimidated by it at all, as she expected she would've. She lifted her glass and smiled.

"Well, cheers Captain."

"Cheers... Maria." Marias face got beat red when the Captain called her by her first name but he seemed oblivious and just raised his glass before taking a swig of the whiskey. Maria did the same but started coughing as soon as she had swallowed the beverage.

"Easy..." Georg patted her back gently with a smile on his lips.

"I guess I'm not used to drinking whiskey." She cleared her throat and started to breath normally again. Georg subconsciously left his arm on the back of the couch behind Maria. They drank again and this time Maria sipped carefully instead of taking a gulp but she didn't quite manage to stifle another fit of coughing. The Captains hand shot up to fondle her back and this time he didn't remove it when the coughing subsided. Maria tensed but after a couple of minutes the whiskey started to effect her and she relaxed lightly into his touch. All of a sudden the Captain started chuckling, making Maria puzzled.

"What is it Captain?"

"I was just thinking about what Gretl and Marta were asking. You know, about us?"

"Yes. Well, they're just children Captain. You can't blame them for having a vivid imagination."

"Fräulein?" Maria looked into his lovely eyes and felt her heart melt.

"Yes?"

"It's ok to call me Georg when we're alone like this. I'm not really in for the titles anyway, despite what you might have thought before."

"Ok... But if I get to call you... Georg... I insist that you call me Maria."

"I'd love that." Marias eyes widened.

"You would?" Georg realized his slip and blushed.

"Erm.. Yes. It's a lovely name." He bent past her to reach for the bottle of whiskey, trying to amend this awkward situation, and accidentally brushed over her breast on the way back, causing Maria to gasp.

"I'm so sorry Maria."

"It's ok Georg. You'd better get used to my face being the same color as a ripe tomato though. Now, how about another drink?" Georg grinned at her question and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought one was enough for you." Maria giggled nervously at his comment.

"I'm a big girl, I can change my mind can't I?" She smiled and held her glass up for him to pour some more in it. They both sat there, silently drinking the whiskey and thinking of each other. Simultaneously they turned, ending up face to face with their noses almost touching. Georg could feel Marias leg pressed against his own and got very aware of the fact that he was only a few inches away from kissing her. 'Should I? What if I scare her? What if we get too carried away?' Maria could sense his line of thought and decided, as hard as it was, to leave him for tonight.

"Georg?" she said with a rasp voice. He looked deep into her eyes and she nearly changed her mind.

"I think I need to go to bed now. As lovely as it is sitting here with you, I have to take care of seven wild children in the morning."

"Oh." Georg felt his heart sink and sadly watched Maria stand up. The combination of lack of sleep and whiskey had its effect on Maria though and her legs suddenly gave way.

"Maria!" Georg jumped up and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bit tipsy I guess. Thank you for saving me."

"Come on, I'll walk you up to your room." He put his arm around her waist to support her up the stairs and all the way to her room. He helped her in and they ended up by her bed.

"Do you think you'll be ok from here Maria?"

"Yes, I think so. Beside, you should go. If anyone hears or sees you here in my room at this hour we might get into serious trouble." She winked and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'll go. See you tomorrow Maria. Sleep tight."

"You too... Georg." He left with a huge grin across his face and walked to his room, feeling as light as a feather. Maria laid down on her bed, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 'Oh Georg, why do you have to be such a wonderful person?'

Maria and the children had spent the day wandering around Salzburg and were now at home, finishing dinner. The Baroness and Max had decided to leave for Vienna in the morning and had excused themselves to go pack. It was quiet around the table for a change, due to the festivities the previous night.

"Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes Brigitta?"

"I can barely keep my eyes open. Would it be alright if we went to bed right after the meal?"

"Of course. I'm pretty tired myself actually." Maria stated, suddenly getting Liesls attention.

"Why? Did you not sleep well?" Louisa and Brigitta looked at Liesl and then at their father and fräulein with a knowing look in their eyes. Marias eyes met the Captains and her thought wandered for a moment as she was lost in his sweet blue ones.

"No. Maybe it was the heat." Georg smiled mischievously at her remark and then adressed the children.

"Are you all finished?"

"Yes father."

"Do you want me to help fräulein Maria to put you to bed?" Their faces, including Marias, lit up.

"Oh yes father!"

"Let's go upstairs then." They all left the room, Georg and Maria lingering until the children were on their way up the stairs.

"Shall we?" Maria asked, not able to hold her smile back.

"After you Maria." She felt giddy as a school girl when he spoke her name but managed to calm down until she felt his hand at the small of her back, guiding her upstairs. Maria felt lightheaded but somehow made it to the childrens rooms without causing the Captain trouble. When the children were all tucked in, Maria and Georg found themselves, once again, alone outside her room.

"Good night Maria. Sleep tight."

"You too Georg. See you in the morning." Maria slowly opened the door, not once breaking the eye contact with Georg. She stepped in and closed the door, leaving a wistful Captain outside.

Maria turned in her bed to glance at her watch again and was slightly disappointed, but not surprised, that it had only been five minutes since the last time she looked. Suffering from insomnia was not something she was used to and it started to annoy her pretty much since she was tired during the day but unable to sleep at night. The Captain and his kind manors, beautiful eyes and firm body was all she could think of and the not quite innocent thoughts she had about him occupied her mind constantly. She decided to go outside and take a walk in the garden to clear her mind and therefore got out of bed, put on her robe and proceeded to the veranda downstairs. With the door left open to make sure she could enter later, without having to wake someone up, she started strolling alongside the lake. Enjoying the time alone and letting her mind wander off Maria didn't hear the three girls following her and then hide in the bushes, waiting to see if their fräulein and father were doing more than they knew. Luckily, the Captain found it hard to sleep as well and with similar things as Maria in mind he noticed the open door and went outside. His heart began quickening it's pace when he saw the woman he longed for standing only a few feet away.

"Good evening fräulein." Maria turned around and smiled when she saw the Captain standing there.

"Good evening Captain. Are we alone?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Quite." She giggled and then spoke.

"So, Georg, what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"Well, maybe I should ask you the same Maria?" The girls hidden in the nearby bushes gasped at the adults use of each others first names.

"Did you hear that!" Louisa whispered frantically to Liesl and Brigitta.

"Oh yes. That's got to mean something's going on." Liesl whispered back. Maria shuddered in the middle of a sentence, causing the Captain to feel concerned about her.

"Are you feeling cold?"

"A little." He stepped forward towards her and Maria started to breath faster because of the closeness of his body.

"Here, let me warm you." Georg shut his eyes as he went to stand behind her and let go of all thoughts of propriety as he hugged her sweet body tight to his. He could feel her soft skin against his own and his chin made gentle contact with her hair. Maria stiffened at first but soon relaxed and leaned in to him. Just standing there, silent, with his childrens governess in his arms made Georg all dizzy and he braced himself and tightened the hug slightly, almost causing Marias heart to stop. Suddenly they heard something rustle in a bush nearby, making Maria startle.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Georg asked while gently letting go of Maria, causing his heart to object wildly in his chest.

"Yes. I believe it's time for bed now anyway." Georg led the way inside and up to Marias room, too occupied with thoughts of her to notice the girls jumping at the door to stop it from closing. Sneaking inside they followed the two adults every step without getting caught, observing every look and move. Maria and Georg stood outside her bedroom, gazing into each others eyes, before Maria opened the door to enter.

"Good night Georg. Sleep tight." He leaned in and kissed her cheek swiftly.

"You too Maria." She closed the door, Georg left, and of course the children watched the entire scenario.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, already an update! I have five chapters on my computer at the moment and since this one is number four you can do the maths for yourselves, one chapter to go before I have to type the rest of the chapters. At the moment the entire story is on paper but not on my computer. **

**Thank you for your kind reviews, they are most welcome!**

**/Linda**

Chapter 4

During breakfast Elsa decided to get Georgs attention, notifying him that she was leaving for Vienna with Max at noon and that they planned on being away for a week or two. Georg didn't disagree in the slightest and Elsa felt a sting of jealousy in her chest when she saw the way he looked at the governess, with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

The day went by and the children were free to do what they pleased until lunch. Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta discussed the "forbidden romance" they thought existed between their father and fräulein Maria and couldn't stop giggling when the two of them were seen together or spoke to each other. Maria found this rather oppressive and started to blush whenever she saw Georg coming towards her, only adding on to the girls suspicion. Overhearing a conversation between the girls, Maria realized that they suspected a romance between herself and Georg. To take that off the childrens minds she suggested an outing to the mountain during the afternoon, making Georg interested in joining.

"Would it be alright with you if I came along as well?"

"Of course you can come Captain!" Maria gladly exclaimed, making the three girls titter.

Right after lunch the group left for the mountain with a basket filled with delicious food. When a good spot had been chosen the children all ran away to play, leaving Maria and Georg alone on the blanket. The three spies, as they referred to themselves, were actively looking and listening in on the conversation from behind some well located bushes. As soon as the adults were alone they started calling each other by their first names, looking very much like a couple in love. The girls were delighted and continued to watch as Maria picked up an apple and a knife from the basket. Suddenly she yelped, making the Captain speed to her aid.

"What happened Maria?" She hugged her hand tightly and Georg reached for it to examine her.

"I cut myself. I think it bleeds a bit." Taking a napkin from the basket Georg started to clean the bleeding wound with great gentility, feeling bolts of electricity course through his fingers when he touched her.

"There. Luckily it was not a deep cut but I recommend that you keep it clean to stop an infection from breaking out. Please be more careful Maria. You scared me."

"Sorry." He raised her injured hand to his lips and kissed it next to the, now clean, cut. They looked deep into each others eyes but were disturbed during their little moment by three laughing girls, who obviously couldn't keep from raising the volume of their voices any longer. Georg walked over to the talking bushes.

"For how long have you been hiding here?"

"Sorry, we just ehrm... overheard your conversation." Liesl tried to explain.

"Yes, that's it." Louisa and Brigitta agreed.

"And what, may I ask, was so funny that you nearly doubled over with laughter?" Georg raised his eyebrows with a questioning look at his daughters.

"What me and Mar... fräulein Maria are saying is none of your business actually." They all stood silent and uncomfortable for a moment before Maria saved them from this awkward situation.

"Liesl, get your brothers and sisters. It's time to eat." Maria let out her breath as the girls ran off to fetch the others.

All of them spent the rest of the afternoon together, enjoying various games and eating, much to Kurts delight. When the sun was on its' way down the horizon Maria decided it was time to go home.

"We should be going now children. Liesl, take the lead. I will walk back here with your father to keep us from loosing anyone." They all started walking in a row with Maria and the Captain at the end of it. Suddenly Maria tripped and the Captain quickly reached for her hand to keep her from falling.

"Thank you Georg."

"No problem dar.. Maria."

"What did you almost call me?" she asked, astonished by the presumed word.

"Oh, nothing..." Georgs face was beat red and he couldn't think of a moment when he had been more embarrassed. Unconsciously though he continued to hold her hand all the way home. The very observant girls saw it, of course, and started whispering about it immediately.

The children were finally put to bed after an exhausting day and Maria and Georg walked down the hall together to go to bed as well.

"Care to join me for a nightcap again Maria?"

"I'd love to, but only one this time Georg."

Maria and the Captain were silently chatting about everything and nothing, feeling very comfortable in the others presence.

"Do you think you could send your children away to a boarding school, just to get rid of them?"

"How can you even ask Maria? You know how much I disapprove of that. I want to be able to spend time with my children and help them with homework when they've had a tough day at school. What about you?"

"I love children, I would never send them away."

"Don't you think we had a wonderful day today?" the Captain asked Maria, feeling as if they were closer to each other than ever before.

"Oh yes, it was absolutely perfect."

"By the way, how's your finger?"

"Oh, it's fine now thanks to you." She smiled at him and he moved to sit next to her, their hips and legs touching.

"Let me see." Marias breathing quickened and she felt her cheeks getting warmer. Georg took her hand to examine it and then lifted it to his lips, kissing the injured area. Maria gasped and looked into his lust filled eyes, her heart hammering in her chest. They slowly leaned in to each other and, both ready to share the intimacy of a kiss. Suddenly a shriek could be heard from the hall with a wave of laughter following it. They got up to see what, or who, were causing the commotion. Walking out of the room they found three extremely excited children, whispering and gossiping with each other , and startled them severely with their appearance.

"What are you doing out here instead of being in your beds?" the Captain asked with a stern voice, watching the girls faces turn as red as tomatoes.

"We were... uh..."

"We were just going to ask fräulein Maria... eh..."

"If she would like to help us with something tomorrow!"

"But why didn't you just wait until then? Maria is entitled to some spare time as well."

"Some spare time spent with you?" Brigitta said without thinking and mentally slapped herself.

"Well, yes. Maria accepted my offer to have a nightcap with me."

"You two, alone, with a bottle of spirits, sitting together a wee bit closer than appropriate between a man and a woman with no relationship?" Liesl stated while raising her eyebrows. Both Georg and Maria reddened up quite a bit at her implication.

"I was only showing Georg my injury."

"Uhuh. And since when do you call each other by your first names?"

"I think it's time for you to go to bed now."

"Alright father..." The girls gloomed and went to their room, out of luck for tonight.

"Well, this night certainly took an interesting turn."

"Oh yes. Georg, maybe we should go to bed as well?" She almost felt like his wife when saying that to him, wishing to join him for the night. She reprimanded herself silently because of her not too appropriate thoughts about her employer.

"Maybe." He offered her his arm and they walked up to Marias room where he opened the door and led her inside. They turned to face each other and Georg took Marias hand in his own.

"Good night Maria."

"Good night Georg." He bended forward and kissed her cheek, lingering just a little too long before departing, leaving Maria with her racing thoughts for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to some heavy begging from a few of my readers I have decided to post this chapter as well. This means you'll have to wait a little longer for the next chapter but since a few of you are going on a holiday now I guess I have some time to rewrite it on my computer. Have fun: )**

Chapter 5

Maria lay in her bed, listening to the thunderstorm outside. It was dark but lightnings lit up her room, making her put the comforter over her eyes with a sigh. Suddenly someone tapped the door and Maria lit her lamp to go find out who it could be.

"Come in." Gretl and Marta quickly entered and ran to her bed, their eyes wide with horror.

"Are you afraid again?" They nodded and pressed their faces to Marias bed as another lightning was visible through the pouring rain.

"Please fräulein Maria, I don't think we can sleep in our own room tonight."

"Are you sure?" The girls nodded again and looked at Maria with pleading eyes.

"Oh alright. Let's just hope your father didn't see you come in here, remember how he reacted the last time?"

"He wont be mad at us." Marta courageously stated and then crept down beside Maria and Gretl.

"Is that better?"

"Much." Maria quietly hummed to soothe them and soon the girls were fast asleep. She put the light out and closed her eyes but as soon as she started to drift off she heard another knock on her door. Careful not to wake the children up she climbed out of bed, puzzled by who it might be this time, and opened the door. Outside was Georg, looking very weary until he realized Maria only had her thin gown to reveal her exquisite body. His eyes focused on her and his mind raced at the thought of having her near him.

"Georg? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"May I come in Maria?"

"Yes, of course, but Marta and Gretl are in there sleeping so we'll have to be quiet."

"I promise." Maria motioned for Georg to step inside the dark room and closed the door behind them. She took one step forward but was stopped by Georg, his hand reaching for hers.

"Maria?" he whispered, making her gulp.

"Ye... Yes?" He took her hands and kissed them, both outside and inside. Maria felt the butterflies she had been trying to suffocate returning to her stomach and her heart began beating faster. Georg kissed her all the way from her hand to her elbow and then continued to her collarbone where he lingered, making Maria close her eyes. He continued up her throat and a moan escaped her when he reached her earlobe. The strong hands of his cupped her cheeks and he leaned in closer, their lips meeting in a gentle first kiss. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, thoroughly enjoying this sudden display of emotions. They looked into each others eyes, hungry with lust, and Maria put her arms around Georgs waist to hug him lightly. Georgs self control left his body and he pressed her against the door, kissing her full force. She parted her lips, inviting him to the sweetness of her mouth, and let her tongue meet his while their hands started roaming each others bodies. Georg had to use all of his willpower not o ravage her right there in front of his sleeping children. Several minutes later they broke apart, both exhausted and panting from all the snogging. Maria couldn't help but giggle softly, feeling like a schoolgirl all over again.

"You need to go Georg. What if we wake the children or if one of your nosy daughters wakes up and finds you in my bedroom?" Georg felt his face fall.

"I guess you have a point." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"How about one last kiss?"

"Oh. Ok." This kiss was slower and definitely more passionate than the previous ones. When they broke apart Georg opened the door and silently sneaked out, winking at Maria before he disappeared down the hallway.

During breakfast the following morning both Maria and Georg seemed rather quiet and nervous and could barely look at each other. The oldest girls could tell that something was going on and watched the adults closely, not missing a move. When Maria and Georg raised at the same time to go get some more food they smiled at each other and walked to the other table. Maria felt Georg right next to her and when he reached for something at her side of the table he deliberately let his hand and arm touch hers, making Maria hold her breath not to gasp. Georg slowly went to sit down again and Maria followed suit, picking up her fork to continue eating.

"Why are you so quiet fräulein Maria?" Marta asked, making Maria drop her fork at the sudden sound. She blushed profoundly but politely answered the question.

"I suppose I'm a bit tired."

"And a bit jumpy..." Louisa mumbled.

"But you went to bed really early yesterday fräulein. You couldn't sleep?"

"Or was there something occupying your mind?" Liesl asked, making Marias face even redder.

"I.. er.. just couldn't sleep, that's all. Now children, what should we do today?"

"I want to stay at home and play with the puppeteer. Is that ok fräulein Maria?"

"Maybe you should ask your father what he thinks Gretl?" Georg looked up at the mention of him.

"Well, since it's raining I think it's quite alright for you to stay inside today. Beside, that will give fräulein Maria some time off as well. That is, if you'd like it."

"We'll see about that Captain. Now children, let's go and prepare for today."

"Oh Mar.. fräulein?" Maria looked up at the Captain.

"May I see you in my study right away?" Marias heart fell at his words, thinking he might fire her because of what happened between them last night.

"Of course Captain. You go ahead children, I'll be up in no time." Maria and Georg walked into the study and he closed the door behind them.

"What did you want to... mmph..." The Captain practically jumped at Maria and crushed his lips to hers before she could finish her sentence. Their hands were all over each others bodies, making them both moan with pleasure. When they broke apart they looked into each others eyes, gasping for air to fill their lungs yet again.

"That was rather unexpected, although very nice indeed..." Maria smiled shyly.

"Much enjoyable, I agree."

"I don't want to keep the children waiting though, they are already suspecting something is going on and I can only imagine what this will add to the gossiping." Georg laughed out loud and Maria stroke his back with a grin, preparing to leave the room. Her clothes were wrinkled and her face flushed but hopefully the children wouldn't notice. When she was about to open the door to the study Georg turned her around and applied a gentle, yet passionate, kiss on her mouth. She smiled lovingly at him and then left, walking as if on clouds.

While reaching for the slightly ajar door into the childrens room she could hear the discussion going on wildly inside with such words as "Maria", "Father" and "love" in the same phrase and began to wonder exactly how much the children had really snapped up. Maybe her and Georg hadn't been as subtle as presumpted? When she walked into the room the children went dead silent and Maria couldn't help but blush as she watched Liesl and Louisa having huge smirks on their faces, giving each other meaning glances.

"What are you up to?" Maria asked with a glint in her eye.

"Nothing." the children said in chorus.

"Hmm... Well, are you ready to go play with the puppets?"

"Yeah!" they exclaimed and ran downstairs, leaving Liesl, Louisa and a slightly puzzled Maria in the room. Liesl nodded discretely to Louisa and, with a knowing look as a reply, they started to walk slowly towards Maria, cornering her to prevent her from running off. Marias eyes grew large as the two girls approached her.

"Can I help you?" They stopped and watched Maria closely.

"How come you and father call each other by your first names all of a sudden and only when you think no one else can hear you?" Marias face took the nice, healthy color of a mature tomato and she spoke, stuttering.

"Well, you see... we have... just been getting to know each other better and therefore we automatically started doing it. It's not quite appropriate though and I would appreciate if neither of you told anyone about it."

"Why are you blushing in his company and why did he hold your hand on the way back from our picnic?"

"You never give up, do you?" Maria sighed, making the girls grin.

"No, of course we don't. We're teenagers, remember? This is what we live for."

"Eh... well... the blushing is because I'm warm I guess and, as you probably remember, I hurt my hand and your father just wanted to make it feel better so he took it."

"Did he really have to hold it all the way home?" They were all too occupied with the interrogation that neither of them noticed the Captain coming in with a smirk on his face. He had heard all of the questions and was quite amused by the way his fräulein had managed to explain it all. At last he made his presence known to them.

"What if I did?" They jumped at his voice and turned to face him.

"Does it really matter to you why I held her hand?"

"No, not really but..."

"But?"

"You're supposed to be marrying the Baroness, don't you think it's a bit odd that you never want to hold _her_ hand in public?" Marias heart fell at Brigittas words. What was she doing with the Captain anyway? They could never be together as more than lovers, and as a member of the church she didn't want to take it one step further before their marriage and since that was never going to happen maybe she ought to end this silly fling at once.

"Maria?" She looked up when the Captain spoke and saw the worried looks on his and his daughters faces.

"I was just thinking. You know me, always lost in thought." she said while laughing a bit to ease the tension. The Captain let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and the children looked at him awkwardly. He shrugged and then locked eyes with Maria.

"Were they bothering you?"

"No, it's ok. They were just putting me through the Spanish inquisition." She smiled at him.

"Liesl, Louisa. Maybe you two should see how the other siblings of yours are doing with the puppeteer? It did cost me half a fortune, thanks to Max, so I would prefer if we could keep it in a good condition." They hesitated a little but their father looked at them sternly.

"Go along. We'll be right down." Louisa and Liesl left with big eyes, wondering what was going to happen between the two adults. With Georg and Maria occupied with each other they probably wouldn't notice if the door never closed properly or if the girls lingered outside for awhile, spying on them.

When the Captain and fräulein were left alone she threw herself at him and hugged him fiercely.

"What's all this about?" he chuckled.

"Oh Georg..." she whispered, making the girls outside have a hard time being silent. Maria leaned into him and they kissed. It started rather innocent but soon their feelings took overhand and the kiss deepened while their hands started roaming each others bodies, as usual.

"Oh. My. God." Liesl mouthed to Louisa, their faces flushed at seeing this display of passion but unable to tare their eyes away. Suddenly Maria bounced back, leaving Georg looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"What's the matter? Maria? I didn't hurt or scare you, did I?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned her back to him.

"No, you didn't hurt me." she whispered.

"Rather the opposite actually... Georg?" She turned around again to face him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We can't do this. I can't do this. I'm only the governess and I have begun to harbor feelings that are quite inappropriate. I don't know what you want but the fact that you are engaged to the Baroness remains. I'm sorry Captain but I cannot give you what you seek." Maria ran towards the door and didn't even notice the girls hidden behind it. She sprinted to her room and started packing her things. She knew what she needed to do and it certainly didn't involve staying here. If the Captain had some wit he would realize that she had just cryptically told him she loved him. Yes, now she even admitted it to herself.

The Captain stood dumbfounded for a couple of minutes, contemplating what just happened. Did she reject him? Had she told him what he thought she had or was it just his imagination going overdrive? Could she actually be in love with him? 'Do I love her back?' The questions were spinning in his head when he finally made up his mind to try talking to Maria again although he had no idea what to say. Suddenly Louisa shrieked, making Georg leap up from bed to see what it was all about.

"Father, come quick! Maria is leaving!" He darted towards the front door and saw Maria running down the stairs, holding her bags.

"Maria, wait!" He started down the stairs as he watched her open the door and leave. 'No, it's too late, I've lost her forever. I love you, come back!' Suddenly a loud noise could be heard from outside and everybody gathered to see what was causing the commotion. Maria and the Baroness had crashed together and fallen into a heap on the gravel. Maria had not been able to see anything because her eyes were blinded with tears. She quickly assembled her belongings, helped the Baroness to her feet and then disappeared through the front gate.

"Oh Georg, how nice of you to come and help me carry all of..."

"Maria, wait!" He stopped in front of Elsa.

"...my things. Why are you calling after her?"

"Because I need my governess. The children need her."

"Don't you think I will be a sufficient substitute for her?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that dear." she said with an ice filled voice. Georg gave up and helped Elsa inside.

Maria ran all the way to the abbey, not looking back even once. She bumped into the reverend Mother on her way to her old room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Maria! What on earth are you doing here? You still have one more month to spend with the von Trapps."

"I know Mother, but I can't go back."

"Were they mean to you?" Maria shook her head no.

"Well then, what happened child?"

"I can't face him again."

"Him? Captain von Trapp? Are you in love with him Maria?"

"Oh I don't know! I'm not supposed to feel like this, I'm their governess for crying out loud!"

"Maria, the love between a man and a woman is holy too." Maria started sobbing again and put her head in hear hands to hide the tears from her friend.

"I don't know what to do." she whispered desperately.

"Well, I do. You'll have to return to the von Trapp family."

"But..."

"It's the Lords will Maria. Just go back there and tell the Captain how you feel about him, then you can truly decide whether you want to leave or not."

"Ok, I'll go back. May I at least stay here for a week to confess my sins?"

"Sins?" the reverend Mother asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, sins. Not what I see you have in mind though." She smiled at the pink color that showed on the Mothers cheeks.

"Of course Maria, you are always welcome here, my child." They hugged and Maria felt relief flood her system because of this simple gesture. 'Just you wait, Georg von Trapp, just you wait.' she thought with a grin and then wandered off with renewed confidence towards the confessional.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've corrected some of the spelling errors, that's the reason for the update. **

**I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't been updating for ages but I have had a lot to do, both at work and at home. I just want to tell you that the story is finished; I just have to type it up on the computer. Well, here is chapter 6 anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

During the last couple of days Georg had been feeling rather annoyed and somewhat sad. 'Because of a simple governess? Hey! She's not a simple governess to you, she's your angel.'

"My angel..." he mumbled, his mind still contemplating Maria.

"What was that darling?" the Baroness asked, her voice edged with jealousy because she knew he was distraught because of _her_, the blasted nun.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud I guess."

"Come on Georg. Tell me. I know something is bothering you because you've been grumpy for several days now."

"It's really nothing Elsa." 'At least not something she should know about.'

"Please?" Georg finally lost his temper and looked sternly at her.

"No! I don't want to talk about it and that's that. End of story!"

"You're always leaving me out of the loop! Are you sure you really want to marry me? These past few days we have been arguing constantly and I'm getting quite sick of it Georg." The children heard the agitated voices coming from their fathers study and walked over there. The door was open and when they entered they found their father and the Baroness arguing.

"Why are we having this argument at all Elsa? Is it because my mood isn't all that cheerful right now?"

"You know damn well what this is all about!"

"Do not swear in this house!"

"Why not?"

"Because Maria..." he grew silent.

"What about her!" The Baroness was close to fuming at this point, you could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Because she has taught the children, and me, to be thankful to God."

"I don't care what that little rat has done. She's out of here and is never coming back. Will you get that into your head? Never!"

"Don't you dare talk about Maria like that!"

"Why not? She's just a governess for Christs sake."

"She might be a governess but she's also warm, funny, colourful and annoyingly beautiful!" At their fathers words the children gasped and Marta and Gretl hugged Liesls legs, not quite understanding what he just said but getting the feeling that perhaps he liked Maria more than he would admit. Hope welled up in them all when thinking that perhaps they would have their governess back.

"She ripped my dress when we collided the other day, she's not at all careful about things, God I really hate her!"

"What! Maria might be a little thoughtless at times but that's just who she is."

"She dislikes me!"

"Well, who wouldn't if they were treated like you've treated her?" They were now screaming at the top of their lungs, rage obvious on both since neither even tried to hide it.

"Why do you always have to defend her? I'm the one you're going to marry damn it!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" The room went dead silent, the tension so obvious you could touch it. Suddenly someone sniffled by the door making everybody turning their heads towards it, only to see Maria with tears in her eyes.

"What did you just say?" she whispered. She could hardly breathe because of her pondering heart. No one had noticed when she entered and now she stood there looking at them, with her bags still in her hands. When she came walking towards the Villa she heard the argument even outside on the road and decided to let herself in, her nosy gene making her legs take her to the study to see what the commotion was all about.

"I believe that is my cue" the Baroness said while collecting her things. She walked to the door and then turned to face Georg.

"It's been a pleasure to know you dear, but I fear you and I don't have that much in common anymore. Now I'll go upstairs, pack my bags and return to Vienna where I belong." Elsa graciously exited and glared at Maria while walking past her. Maria was chocked and just gaped at the Baroness, rather resembling a gold fish. Eventually everyones shocks did wear off and the children started fidgeting.

"Father?" Liesl hesitantly voiced, wondering what was going to happen now. Georg had followed Elsa out with only his eyes and was now staring at Maria, who was still positioned in the doorway. She looked him straight in the eyes and he could see that she was fighting some inner demons. Her hands started to tremble and suddenly she turned and fled the room.

"No, Maria wait!" the Captain yelled and went after her in a second. Despite the fact that Maria had all of her belongings with her and was free to leave, her feet took her to her old bedroom. She closed the door carefully and threw herself at the bed, tears streaming down her face. 'Why did he just say that? Why does he have to destroy what we had? I am merely a servant and I know he would only be using me but, oh, if those words were true! My poor heart would be forever grateful for his love.' She wiped the tears away and tried to stealth herself for the inevitable confrontation with the Captain. 'Come on Maria, you know what's going to happen. He's going to make some excuses and explain that he just blurted those things out in the heat of the moment, then you'll get back to where you were because, face it Maria, you're in love with him. Your sins are beyond repair when it comes to being a nun and you know you can never have a normal life if Georg is not a part of it.' The tears welled up in her eyes once again and she started to sob violently.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed when suddenly there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Maria? Are you ok? Can I come in?" she heard the Captains faint voice say and she tried once more to wipe her face dry. Her voice was raspy and no more than a whisper when she finally managed to speak.

"It's ok, I'm decent." The Captain slowly opened the door and when his eyes found Maria sprawled out on the bed his heart almost fell through the floor. Her eyes were red and brimmed with unshed tears, tears caused by him, and he could see all the emotions and hormones going faster than a racehorse inside her fragile body. 'Oh God, what have I done? Why couldn't I be blessed with timing? I do love you Maria and I promise that this was NOT the way I meant to tell you.' He walked over and sat on her bed, trying to figure out a way to speak the thoughts swirling about in his head.

"Maria... I'm so sorry you had to witness that argument. I know you are upset with me and that you may never forgive me but please, the children and I are tremendously happy that you decided to come back. I beg you, please don't let this affect your decision whether to stay here or not. The chil... No, **I** would love to have you back here." He put his hand on her back and started to stroke it softly. At the mere touch, and from the affection she could feel from his gaze and through his hands, Maria started to tremble and soon found herself in tears once more. Georg hugged her and she leaned into him while crying her heart out.

"Please don't cry Maria." He lifted her chin with his hand and looked her straight in the eyes, eyes filled with hurt, confusion and love. 'Love? Does she really love me? No, that's got to be meant for the children.' He lifted his thumb to wipe away her now ceasing tears and an enormous surge filled him instantly. While closing the distance between them he shut his eyes and then gently kissed away her tears. He could feel her eyelashes, her cheek, her nose and her chin before his lips gently brushed hers. He could feel her tense, but as soon as she knew he wasn't going to back out of it she relaxed and returned the kiss. What started so gently soon got more passionate and Georg kissed along Marias throat to her collarbone while moving up to lie next to her on the bed. She responded immediately and threw her arms around him while pressing her body as close to him as possible. They both started to breath heavy and Maria could feel the pleasure coursing through her veins. 'You are about to make the worst mistake ever Maria! You're not even close to marriage with this man, think of the sins!' Georgs hand lightly touched her breast and she gulped, the nunnery long since forgotten. 'Ah well, I'm not doing anything else with my life anyway so what the heck!' She started to roam his body with her hands while her heart was beating so hard it threatened to come right through her ribcage. She was just about to moan loudly when the door opened.

"Father? FRÄULEIN! What the hell are you doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Update: My Word program is not correcting my typos and that's one reason for the bad spelling. Is it really that bad in the other chapters? How am I doing otherwise, are the sentences correctly built? If someone would want to beta me I would be thrilled, I'm doing it on my own right now and it's easy to miss things when you've written the text all by yourself.**

**Surprise! New chapter up already. :-) About the chock instead of shock, chock is the Swedish word and I guess my mind is a little bit confused. :-P Out of character, you think? ;-) Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well as the others. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

Chapter 7

The children had been standing like statues with gaping mouths at the scene played out before them. First their fathers confession about loving fräulein Maria, then the departure of the Baroness and, to top it all, Maria had heard it all and was now running to her room with the Captain at her heels. The children stood alone in the study, trying to process what they had just witnessed.

"Wow."

"I know what you mean Brigitta." Louisa replied, hoping that this would turn out to make Maria their mother.

"Liesl?" Liesl turned to look at Kurt, who had spoken.

"Yes?"

"What just happened? I don't quite understand."

"I'm not sure actually, but I think father expressed his true feelings, sent the Baroness away, shocked fräulein Maria and then ran after her to either take it back or ask for forgiveness."

"Hmm... No, I still don't get it." Liesl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys..." she muttered before scooping Gretl up.

"Are you alright?" Gretl nodded at her sister.

"I didn't like the shouting though."

"Neither did I Gretl, neither did I." While kissing Gretls cheek Liesl decided to go check on her father and fräulein. After all, Maria seemed to have returned and there was no chance of letting her away again.

"I'm going to check on fräulein Maria. Do you want to accompany me?" she asked the others. The girls nodded while the boys found something very interesting down in the carpet.

"You don't want to see fräulein Maria?" Liesl asked with a frown.

"Well, it's not that we don't want to see her. We just can't cope with all the hugs and kisses."

"No, you're right Kurt. It's rather disgusting." Friedrich agreed.

"All right then boys, we'll just go see her without you then." The girls went as a united troop to their fräuleins bedroom, trying not to walk too fast. When they reached the door Liesl found it quite odd that the only sound coming from inside were muffled noises.

"Maybe I should enter alone at first to see if she is decent." The others nodded at her and she tapped the door lightly.

"Fräulein Maria?" No response whatsoever made her open the door. While pushing it open she could hear strange sounds, it almost seemed like two people were in there making out. 'Making out? That can't be right' she thought and then thrust the door open as something clicked inside her head, swiftly closing the door behind her to prevent her siblings from seeing anything they shouldn't. Her mouth dropped open and her cheeks flushed at the sight before her. Sprawled upon the bed was her father and fräulein Maria in a very daring position with him half on top of her. They were quite at it and both had their eyes shut while kissing and touching the other greedily. Liesl couldn't believe her eyes. She suddenly found her presence rather awkward and as she couldn't stand there, staring at them appalled, she decided to put a stop to it before they did anything they would regret later. Taking a deep breath she decided to act as if she just came through the door, opened it and then let her thoughts out.

"Father? FRÄULEIN! What the hell are you doing?" Maria and Georg leapt apart and were on opposite sides of the bed within the second. Their faces blushed a crimson red and the eyes betrayed their feelings since they were filled with passion and love.

"Liesl" the Captain murmured while looking at his suddenly very interesting shoes. Maria cleared her throat and looked at the girl.

"Hello Liesl. May I help you with something?"

"What are you two up to? What just happened in here not one minute ago?"

"Well, I... We..." the Captain stuttered, not at all used to this sudden lack of words.

"Your father wanted to apologize to me and ask me to stay." Maria said hesitantly, not sure of how much the girl actually saw.

"Cut the crap. What I just saw was more than an excuse for sure. It looked like you were making out to me, something I'm not very proud of walking in on!" If Georgs and Marias faces could get any more colourful they would be on the verge to purple right now. 'Ah, not as subtle as presumed' Maria thought while trying to smother a wrinkle in her dress.

"Now you two are going to behave properly and tell the kids what happened downstairs for a start." Liesl put her hand to the doorknob but suddenly turned with a stern look in her face.

"And NO touching!" With that she opened the door and acted towards the children as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all. Maria and Georg stood in shock before finally coming to their senses. They had just been yelled at by a sixteen year old girl! Gretl stood right outside the door and flung herself onto Maria.

"Fräulein Maria! It's so good to have you back. I've really missed you." Maria kissed Gretl on the cheek.

"I've missed you too Gretl."

"Why did you leave fräulein Maria?" Marta asked, eyes wide with happiness at the return of their beloved governess.

"Well... I just had to think for a while and when I'd dwelled enough on my problems I decided to return to you." Somehow her eyes had wandered from Marta to Georg and she spoke the last words directly to him, her eyes meeting his.

"That's enough about me I should think. Now, how have you been? You did behave nicely when I was away, did you not?"

"What do you take us for?" Louisa said with a smile.

"You don't think we're the kind who would play tricks on people, do you?" Brigitta asked while raising her eyebrows, making them all laugh. The boys were naturally intrigued by all the laughing and, despite having their image to protect, joined the family when they all hugged each other.

"How about some dinner? Or are you not hungry today?" Georg chuckled.

"Hmpf. Not hungry! For how long have you known me father?" Kurt asked with a frown, causing laughter to once again break the silence. The children left for the dining room with Kurt at the front and Liesl in the back to help the little ones. Georg smiled at them and then turned to look at Maria. She blushed slightly and looked away from him, shy to meet his eyes all of a sudden.

"After you _fräulein_" he said while gesturing for her to begin to descend the stairs. At the bottom Georg took a gentle hold of her arm to stop her and she turned around to face him.

"What?" she managed to whisper, completely lost in his eyes.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to do this." He kissed her passionately and when he could feel her respond he deepened the kiss eagerly. Suddenly Maria remembered that they were standing in the middle of the hall and ended the kiss abruptly. She looked at him and got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Let's eat Georg. If you're nice you might even get dessert." She winked at him and entered the dining room while Georg was left like a statue in the hall. Did he really hear what he thought he heard?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay again… I will hopefully be able to get the remaining chapters up rather swiftly but I still haven't had time to type them all on the computer. You will get them soon though, I promise: ) **

**Thanks for the reviews! I know the characters are way out of character but this was more fun to write. Now, to the chapter! **

Chapter 8

After dinner they all gathered in the music room where the Captain kept his piano and various other instruments. The children insisted that the Captain played his piano and after a few minutes of pleading, from them as well as from Maria, he agreed. He positioned himself properly by the instrument and started playing as if it was only yesterday he did it the last time. The fingers flowed smoothly over the white pieces and everybody got caught up in the beautiful melody. Maria sighed happily while looking at the Captain. He met her eyes and grinned broadly. Too soon the music was over, causing the children to applaud and beg for another song.

"Oh alright. But only if Maria is willing to accompany me on this one." She was a bit surprised at his demand but made her way towards him when he patted the seat for her to come and sit next to him. Louisa gasped but her father and fräulein seemed too busy with each other to notice. Brigitta was not slow to apprehend though and the girls immediately started whispering. Liesl swatted Louisa gently to keep her quiet and they all gave Georg and Maria their full attention.

Maria couldn't help but blush when she sat so close to her true love. They played a well known piece together and without thinking they subconsciously moved closer until they were tightly pressed against each other. When the song ended the Captain couldn't control himself and gently grabbed Marias hand to squeeze it ever so light. Since the piano was blocking the view for the children they couldn't see what was going on but Brigitta already had an image in her head about that. Maria and Georg looked into at each other and when Marias face turned a lovely shade of pink Georg couldn't help but smile. It was a proud smile, a smile that told Maria that he was proud to know her and be near her. The children clapped their hands and started to talk again. Maria finally managed to take her eyes off Georg.

"Children, it's time you all went to bed now." She motioned for them to get up and walk upstairs and they obediently did as she told them. Maria lingered before walking slowly towards the door. The day had been pretty exhausting and she couldn't wait to get into bed. Suddenly she felt someone tug her arm and she turned to look at the wonderful person she knew it to be.

"Maria?" He stepped closer to her and she could feel his breath warming her cheek.

"Yes?" Their noses almost touched and Maria started to breathe heavier while butterflies were roaming around in her stomach.

"If I help you put the children to bed would you care to join me for a little walk in the garden afterwards?" He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and their eyes locked. 'You should take those clothes off Captain, so I can touch you properly.' Maria gasped at her own thoughts and went crimson.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. No, it's ok. I was just..." She smiled wickedly at him. "Thinking of you." His eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Really?" She kissed the tip of his nose and nodded.

"Yes. And the answer to your other question is also yes; I do want to walk in the garden so come along and help me with the children." He held his hands up in surrender and followed her when she started to climb the stairs.

The children were all tucked in their beds and Georg and Maria decided to leave the house for awhile. Georg had insisted on bringing a basket with him and since the night was warm Maria decided that a picnic would not be entirely unpleasant.

They were strolling in the huge garden away from the house and Maria wondered just where they were going. Not that she was worried, only curious.

"It's a fantastic night tonight, isn't it Georg?" Maria sighed happily. Georg chuckled lightly and took her hand in his while continuing their walk.

"It sure is." They soon came to an enormous lawn, dancing in moonlight, and Georg walked to the middle of it and then turned to face Maria.

"This place will do nicely, don't you think?" Marias eyebrows rose.

"Doing what exactly?" Even in the dim light Maria could see Georgs cheeks turn red and she laughed heartily at him. He smiled and put the basket down before suddenly lifting her up and spinning around, her body pressed against his. When he let her down again she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. As they parted both had ear to ear smiles on their faces and could barely take their eyes off each other. Georg spread the blanket on the grass and motioned for Maria to sit. He sat down beside her and started to look in the basket. Holding out a glass to Maria he almost froze, she was absolutely stunning.

"Would you like some wine Maria?" She nodded and he filled her glass with a nice white wine. After serving himself some as well he turned to her again.

"A toast" he began formally.

"To what?" Maria giggled.

"To my wonderful children." They clinched their glasses together and tasted the wine. Maria held her glass up to toast again.

"To God, forever guiding us to do the right things."

"I have a better one."

"What can be better than God?" she asked curiously, not at all offended by his words.

"A toast to you." Maria was surprised.

"To me?"

"Yes, to you. For letting me see my children again before it was too late, and most important, for learning me how to love again." He looked deep into her eyes and saw his feelings reflected there. As he leaned in to kiss her he could feel her respond to him naturally, as if they were made to be together. The kiss was deep but suitable and Maria longed for more when they broke apart.

"Maybe we should drink to that as well?" she whispered softly, still close to him. They sipped the wine and shared a moment of comfortable silence. Maria sighed eventually and Georg looked at her.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I'm just happy to be here with you." They put their glasses down and kissed again. It got more and more heated and they were soon lying on the blanket with nothing on their mind beside what happened at that moment. Georg took her hand and rubbed it gently while kissing his way down her cheek to her neck. Maria gasped as she could feel him caress her hand and her arm before reaching her shoulder. His hand moved gently along her curves while he traced her collar bone with his mouth. Maria had never been more aroused in her life, she wanted him right there. It didn't matter what anyone would say, she loved him and could never be with another man after Georg anyway. That she was going to be a nun had long since fled her mind. She moaned when he suddenly kissed her breast, despite the fact that she was still wearing her dress. Georg couldn't believe his ears; her moaning made him even more excited.

"Maria..." he said hoarsely.

"Yes" she whispered, hardly being able to think, let alone speak.

"I want you. Now. I need you badly."

"I want you too."

"Are you sure? If you are uncomfortable we could stop right now." She smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure." He looked at her and saw that she truly meant it, causing him to loose his mental restrains in an instant. They made love over and over again and finally fell asleep in each others arms, still lying on the, now wrinkled, blanket.

Maria felt the sun on her body and smiled as she slowly woke up from the best dream ever. She shifted and stiffened suddenly as she could feel someone lying beside her. Opening her eyes she could see that they were still on the lawn and that the man beside her was Georg.

"It was not a dream..." she whispered to herself. Georg began to stir and opened his eyes to look at Maria. She realized that they were still naked and felt extremely vulnerable. The sudden blush told Georg exactly what she was thinking.

"Good morning" he whispered gently while reaching out to trace her jaw line.

"Good morning." Georg looked at the sun, deciding it must be about 5 am.

"Maria?"

"Yes?"

"You don't need to feel embarrassed in front of me you know" he said with a smile. She looked at him and felt her heart swell.

"I know. I'm just in a rather awkward position."

"Good..." He kissed her gently on the mouth and they cuddled for a while.

"Georg?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's time we got up and headed back to the house. I don't want people to worry or ask questions."

"Ok, we can go if you want to." They got dressed and headed back to the house.

After kissing gently outside Marias room they parted.

"See you soon Georg." Maria said while walking inside.

"See you later... Darling." Georg smiled as Maria nearly tripped and walked to his room, knowing the word had had the effect on her he had hoped for.

Maria stood in her bathtub and let the hot water fall on her stiff body. Not that the stiffness mattered, she blushed when thoughts of the nightly activities came to her mind. 'Oh how lovely it would be to have a relationship like this for the rest of my life. But if we don't get married we can't have children and that would be awful. However, I can't ask Georg to marry me, he would loose everything. I don't even know if he loves me, he might just as well be fooling around until he has married someone else.' Maria was utterly confused and silently shed a few tears before stepping out of the shower.

Georg couldn't stop thinking about Maria. Her warm body flushed to his, her kisses, the fantastic love making. It was like they were meant to be. Only one thing was missing and that was the engagement ring on her finger. He knew he would lose almost everything and every one of his so called friends if he married her but he didn't care. 'I'm in love.' He grinned to himself but stopped when another thought popped into mind. 'What if she doesn't love me? What if she still wants to be a nun? No one will ever know what we had and I'm not the one to spoil her plans.' He glanced at his watch and hurriedly made his way downstairs to join Maria and the children at breakfast.

Liesl couldn't stop looking at her father and fräulein, they both seemed very different but she couldn't figure out what had happened. They were both smiling widely and couldn't keep their eyes off each other. She abandoned her thoughts for later when she heard all her siblings leave the table and followed them out.

Maria and Georg were left alone in the dining room and they both pretended to be occupied with something to keep their hands off each other. They were standing a few inches apart when both reached for the same plate. As their hands touched Maria could feel a jolt of electricity course through her body and she tensed, hoping that Georg didn't notice. He did however and stiffened as well. They stood like two statues before finally frantically starting to kiss. Georg shoved some plates aside and lifted Maria for her to sit on the table. She pulled him with her as she leaned backwards and Georg could barely control himself.

"Oh Maria" he whispered in her ear seductively.

"I thought breakfast would never end" she replied between the kisses. Suddenly they heard Frau Schmidt talking to one of the maids ready to collect the dishes. Maria and Georg leapt up and were just separated when the two women entered.

"Maybe we should take the children out for a swim?" Maria said, still trying to slow her breathing.

"Sounds good to me fräulein." Georg replied and they both exited awkwardly. Frau Schmidt smiled at them and muttered to herself.

"At last."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I can't please you all but this is what this story is like (OOC). Many of you seem to like it though and that's good enough for me. : ) Spelling still bad? I promise I will update at least once a week now, 4-5 chapters to go. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are always pleasant to read! D**

Chapter 9

The children, Maria and Georg were all heading for the small lake just outside of town. They were all riding bikes except for Gretl, who sat behind Georg, and were looking forward to cool off in the water. When finally arriving, the children ran towards the path that led to the water. Maria leaned the bikes to a tree and then went to Georg, who stood with a smile on his face, waiting for her to follow him. He held out his hand and she took it, blushing slightly.

"Is this wise? What if the children see? At least Liesl and Louisa are old enough to notice these things."

"Would that be a problem?" he asked with worry in his voice. He was sick of hiding his love for Maria and the children would find out sooner or later anyway, if they didn't know already. Maria grinned when she heard his concern.

"No, not a problem at all." They walked hand in hand to the grass next to the lake and put a large blanket out to sit on.

Louisa could hardly believe her eyes when she saw her fathers and fräuleins entwined hands. She dragged Brigitta towards her and they immediately started whispering and gossiping about the lovely couple.

Maria and Georg had eyes only for each other and just sat relaxed beside the lake making small talk. Soon the sounds of the children were overwhelming and Georg looked curiously at Maria.

"So fräulein, are you any good at swimming?"

"Me? Please, I'm the best." Georg laughed and pulled Maria up.

"Prove it." They went to change and then headed for the lake.

"Oh look, father and fräulein are going for a swim as well!" Marta happily exclaimed. Maria dipped her foot in the lake and immediately drew it back, looking at Georg.

"Rather cold don't you think? I'll just wait until I'm really hot."

"Oh no, you won't" Georg said firmly with a mischievous look in his eyes. He walked briskly to her and scoped her up, causing Maria to giggle and swat his on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about doing what you have in mind." He bent over a little to whisper in her ear.

"Do you even have the faintest idea of what I have in mind?" Maria went crimson and a grin spread across Georgs face.

"Oh and by the way, you look quite hot already." With that he ran towards the water, a struggling and laughing Maria in his arms as he threw himself into the water. Maria surfaced a second later, looking like a drenched cat. The children stood bent over from laughter at their fathers trick and laughed even harder when they saw the look on Marias face.

"That was not funny." Georg swam in front of her and splashed her lightly.

"This means war Captain!"

"Yeah, water fight!" the children exclaimed while starting to run towards the two adults. They were soon throwing water at whomever nearest and Georg and Maria were the worst of them all. Suddenly Georg dove and Maria looked around, not seeing him anywhere. He silently stood, right behind her, and then pulled her down under the water with him. Maria resurfaced gasping for air while giggling hard.

"You deserve to be punished for that."

"And what would you have me do Maria?" he said, with his left eyebrow lifted.

"A race. To, and around, those cliffs and back. What do you say?" He looked at the rounded, but tall, cliffs and noticed that you could not see what was behind them.

"Fair enough. Liesl?"

"Yes father?"

"Can you take care of your sibling for awhile? I need Maria to do something else." Liesl lifted her eyebrows but smiled.

"No problem father."

"Are you ready Maria?"

"Yes, I am." They stood beside each other, eager to start.

"On three then. One, two, three." Both dashed forward and started to swim as fast as they could. Georg was fast but, to his dismay, Maria was faster. The rocks were only metres away now and Georg was breathing heavily. When they were behind the cliffs Georg called for Maria.

"Maria, wait!" I need to catch my breath." He felt his way on the bottom, finding that the water was rather shallow, and stood, with his upper body out of the water.

"Does that mean I win?"

"Yes, you win. I admit it Maria, you are a better swimmer than me." She smiled and swam by him to get up and lean on the smooth rock. 'Oh my, she looks very sexy like that.' Georg leaned in to kiss her and she responded at once, deepening the kiss. It got more passionate and Marias face flushed as she was filled with lust. Georg pulled her to him and let their lower bodies be covered by the water as they leaned against the rock again. Maria couldn't stop from moaning as Georg caught one of her breasts in his hand.

"Oh. Georg. We. Can't" she said between kisses and then dropped her head back and bit her tongue to keep from screaming his name out loud.

"Can't do what darling?" he whispered while kissing her belly and downwards.

"What if the children come? This is highly inappropriate you know."

"I'm sure you don't mind" he stated huskily.

"You bad boy" Maria said, her eyes sparkling with lust. Georg pressed his lips to hers again as he almost crushed her to the rock. Maria didn't mind though since other thought were flying around in her head. The couple made love swiftly but not without feelings put on display for the other to see and feel. Afterwards they lay spent for a few minutes before swimming back in high speed.

"There you are!" Brigitta exclaimed when she saw them nearing the children.

"Where did you go?" Louisa asked suspiciously.

"We just swam around that rock" Georg stated.

"That rock? It's not far, what took you so long?" Louisa wished she hadn't said that the second it slipped out of her mouth, thinking of a thousand things they could have been doing. Their reaction was quite interesting; Marias face flushed a deep red and she looked down at her hands. Georg tried to explain, his words coming out in a stutter.

"We… I… Got tired and… we stopped to breathe…"

"And?" Brigitta prompted, getting irritated with the two adults.

"And we talked a little and then swam back" he managed to say before anyone else questioned them.

"Let's get out of the water now children, I do not want you to get cold" Maria said firmly and they happily obeyed since it was getting rather chilly. They quickly changed and sat down to enjoy their picnic.

After lunch they rested for a while and Maria changed back to her, now almost dry, bathing suit before lying down in the sun. She soon fell asleep and Georgs heart pounded when he watched her secretly, her body lying there all relaxed and beautiful.

An hour later the children got restless and wanted to play in the water again.

"Let's wake fräulein Maria up" Brigitta said while walking towards the still sleeping governess.

"Wait" Georg answered, an idea forming in his mind. He grinned and summoned the children to tell them of his plan. Georg, Friedrich and Liesl walked silently to the object of their surprise. Georg positioned himself at her arms and Liesl and Friedrich at her legs. When Georg nodded they suddenly lifted her up.

"What the…!" Maria woke up, immediately knowing what was going to happen.

"You wouldn't dare! Liesl, Friedrich you will be punished for this!" She giggled and tried to wriggle free while they carried her to the water. They started swinging her back and forth and the other children roared with laughter.

"One, two, three!" Maria splashed into the cold water and could feel the goose bumps prickling her body in an instant. She jumped out of the water at once with a mortified expression on her face but couldn't help a smile from breaking through the cold façade, making the children cheer.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, I'm going to get changed; no more swimming for me today." With that she turned around and started walking towards her clothes. The Captain followed her with his eyes and then turned to Liesl.

"Would you mind looking after your siblings for awhile?"

"Not at all father" Liesl answered with bright eyes, knowing her fathers trail of thoughts as if they were written across his forehead. As she suspected, he went to Maria.

"Are you ok?" he chuckled.

"I am now that you are here. It would be wise if the children didn't catch you watching me when I change so maybe you should follow my example?"

"Yes, that would be the best thing to do. I don't feel like swimming without you anyway." They both quickly changed and went to sit at the blanket again. Maria shivered and Georg pulled her into his arms.

"Do you really want your children to see us like this? They're not stupid you know."

"I know. That's why I think it wouldn't matter to them if I hold you, they already know what's going on I suspect."

"Oh. In that case…" she snuggled close to him and just enjoyed them being together like this. 'I love you Georg. Why can't I ever get to say those words to you?' Soon the children returned to them and they decided to head back to the villa as it was almost time for dinner. Walking side by side on the way home, Maria worked up her courage and put her hand in Georgs. He beamed of happiness at her gesture and didn't let go until they entered the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise! Another chapter up already. I hope you will like this one as well. Please review, I love getting feedback. : )**

Chapter 10

The children were all tucked in their beds when Maria entered her room with a yawn. She decided to take a shower before going to bed and started undressing. There was a tap on the door and Maria sighed.

"Maria? May I come in?" She could hear Georgs sweet voice outside, quickly opened the door and beckoned for him to come in.

"Did I interrupt you?"

"No, I was just going to take a shower."

"I see. I need one as well I believe, after the activities today." He chuckled at the memory of Maria, after they had thrown her into the water, looking like a drenched cat.

"That was not funny!" She swatted him playfully on the arm and then locked eyes with him. He put his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly. 'This feels so right. What are you waiting for you jackass!' Georg thought while crushing Maria to his frame. He felt a pang of desire shoot through his body but managed to hold his instincts back. Maria lifted her head and kissed him gently on the lips. He responded and they deepened the kiss while Georg helped Maria get undressed before leading her to the bathroom. As he left her there to have some time alone she called him back.

"Don't you dare leave me alone now! Beside, you said you needed a shower as well" she said, her eyes dark with desire and her face slightly flushed. This sight was something Georgs self control couldn't handle and he had joined her in the shower within 30 seconds.

One hour later the couple sat in front of the roaring fire in the common room, both too exhausted to talk. They just sat there on the couch, comfortably enjoying each others company. Maria sighed contentedly and leaned her head against Georgs shoulder while Georg took her hand and began to stroke it gently.

"Do you remember your so called rheumatism you had during dinner your first evening here?" She lifted her head and smiled.

"Of course I do."

"I knew all about the pine cone." He chuckled as she opened her mouth in astonishment.

"You did? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, no. I've witnessed it many times before and actually find it rather amusing."

"Georg!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know." She started smiling again.

"Apology accepted." She leaned her head to his shoulder again and closed her eyes.

"Maria?"

"Hmm?"

"There was actually something else I wanted to tell you." She opened her eyes but didn't lift her head up.

"What?" He forced her to sit properly and look him in the eyes. Maria got nervous because of the seriousness in his voice. He moved closer until their lips were only inches apart, still gazing into her eyes. Marias stomach tightened and she started trembling lightly.

"Maria…" he whispered, his voice full with emotion.

"I love you." A tear rolled down Marias cheek.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh Maria, I love you more than life itself." With that he gently put his lips to hers, waiting for his words to sink in. Maria leaned back and looked at him, astonished. Tears started to run freely down her cheeks and Georg got nervous. 'What if she doesn't feel the same way!' Maria looked away from him and he could hear his heart brake.

"Maria, please don't look away. I'm sorry if this is not the way you had planned it but I can't hide my feelings anymore. I am in love with you; I love you with all my heart." Maria slowly turned her head back to face Georg, tears still rolling down her face. She could see the fear in Georgs eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you too." She threw herself at him and started pouring kisses all over him. He soon understood the meaning of this and got up from the couch as he started laughing, pulling Maria up with him. He lifted her up and started twirling while laughing with happiness. Maria soon joined the laughing and they hugged fiercely. As Georg looked deep into Marias eyes again a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I… I thought I had lost you forever when you didn't answer. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise." She kissed him deeply with passion before standing back to simply look at him.

"You know, I never thought this day would come. You, loving little me."

"And I thought you would go back to the abbey. You've made me the happiest man on earth."

"Oh, I love you Georg." After a bit of cuddling Georg cleared his throat.

"Maybe it's time we went to bed? It's rather late."

"I quite agree." They started walking, hand in hand, up the stairs, taking breaks to kiss every now and then before finally standing outside the Captains bedroom.

"This is my bedroom."

"Yes, that's your bedroom."

"So… Good night then fräulein."

"Good night Captain." He opened the door and with a smile Maria followed him inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter up! I hope you'll like it. : ) Please review to let me know what was good and what could be better.**

Chapter 11

Liesl woke up slowly from her sweet dream. The sun was warming her face and she just lay in her bed for a while with her eyes closed, listening to the sound of the morning. 'It must be early still' she thought as she turned in bed to look at her watch. '6.30 am. That means fräulein Maria wont be here to wake us up for another half hour.' Liesl was feeling great this morning though and she decided to get dressed and help Maria with the rest of the children. She quickly put on her dress and splashed her face before walking slowly to Marias room. Her knuckles gently touched the door to her fräuleins room and she waited for Maria to open it. She was usually up by now anyway so she would surely not be bothered with having Liesl around. No one answered the door however, making Liesl worried. 'Where could she be at this hour?' She decided to check downstairs first and then think of something to do. Maria was not in the dining room, not in the kitchen nor was she in the other rooms Liesl checked. This was not like fräulein Maria at all. The clock chimed seven times and Liesl ran to her fathers room. A couple of feet from it she could see the door open, only to reveal her missing fräulein in nothing but her nightgown and with her clothes from yesterday in her hands. Liesls jaw dropped and she couldn't do anything but stand there and stare. Her father joined Maria in the hallway and they started kissing sweetly, neither seeing Liesl standing almost next to them.

"I should go wake the children" Maria whispered to Georg between the kisses.

"Oh, let them sleep. I'm sure they would be glad to sleep late sometimes." Maria raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"What ever happened to all of your principles?" Georg pulled her close to him and passionately pressed his lips to her. He parted from her and took her hands in his.

"They disappeared when I fell in love with you." At his words Liesl couldn't help but gasp and immediately had Marias and Georgs attention.

"Liesl!" Maria exclaimed, trying to hide her clothed behind her back.

"For how long have you been standing there?"

"I don't know father." All three of them had flushed faces and Liesl would have rather been dead than forced to put up with this embarrassment. She fought those thoughts away and spoke up.

"I came here to ask for the whereabouts of fräulein Maria since I couldn't find her in her bedroom but I see you've taken care of her so I'll just go and wake the others up." Liesl turned and started to swiftly walk away, hoping to forget everything happening during the past five minutes.

"Liesl wait" she heard Maria call and she turned back, not believing her bad luck.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this and I truly hope you and I will still remain friends after this. Do you feel offended about this, about us falling in love?" Liesl grinned sheepishly and shook her head no.

"Of course not! I thoroughly enjoy it and I am so happy for you. This situation was just kind of awkward. You know, I, Louisa and Brigitta knew all along that you were in love." Maria was astonished, as was Georg.

"You did!" they asked simultaneously.

"Maria, you were rather obvious. Both of you actually were."

"Do you think the others will feel the same way as you do?" Maria asked anxiously.

"Well, it depends…"

"On what?"

"Do we get to call you Maria now instead of fräulein?" Maria released her breath.

"You may call me whatever you like darling." Maria hugged Liesl tightly, happy for her blessing and reassurance that the others would react similar.

"Thank you Liesl."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"No problems Maria. Now, I've go tot wake the others up as I've got very important matters to gossip about." With a wink she left Georg and Maria, who were standing looking like fishes.

"I guess the children saw it before we did."

"You are quite right darling." Georg kissed her nose.

"I really need to get dressed now. Do you want me to wake the children?" Maria asked with a teasing smile.

"Mmm, what's the alternative?" His eyes twinkled mischievously but his thoughts were interrupted by shrieks from the girls bedroom.

"The most of them will be up already I believe. Let's meet outside your bedroom when you are finished and we can get them ready together."

"Are you sure about this Georg?"

"Of course. I love my children and they love you. I would do anything to make them happy." He pressed her against him and stroked a strand of hair away from her face.

"I would do anything to make you happy. I love you Maria."

"I love you too." They simply stood there gazing at each other for a moment before Maria remembered what she was supposed to do.

"See you soon my love."

"See you soon… Maria."

When Maria was dressed and ready for breakfast she exited her room and found Georg right outside her door.

"Let's go wake some imbeciles" he said as he took her hand. They went to Marta and Gretls room first to wake them and help them get ready. The little ones were delighted to have their father around and couldn't stop laughing as he tickled them and played with them. 'What a beautiful family. I wonder if I ever truly will be a part of it. Now, what am I thinking? We will never get married because that would be too much to ask from Georg. Marrying beneath himself. No, never going to happen. He truly is a gentleman but there the line is drawn.' Maria smiled at the sight before her and remembering what she was doing she finished braiding Gretls hair.

"There, you're done." The girl ran to her father, her face radiant, and Maria laughed heartily.

"What's so funny?" Georg asked.

"You are. Playing with your kids like that. Not at all like a sea Captain."

"Now you little…" He grinned and turned to his daughters.

"Maria is a pirate and we are the good guys. Catch her!" Gretl and Marta jumped at Maria, making her stumble backwards. Georg captured her elegantly before she hit the floor and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her on the mouth. Gretl and Marta went hysteric at this and shrieked from happiness.

"We have to tell the others about this!" Maria and Georg heard before the two children ran off down the hallway. Georg chuckled.

"Now what?"

"We go and wake Kurt and Friedrich and then get down for breakfast. I'm sure the others will be there soon enough."

"Very well." They kissed briefly and went to wake the still sleeping boys.

As Maria had predicted the girls had already sat down at the table in the dining room when she and Georg entered. Mysteriously enough Marias chair had moved itself from its usual place at the end of the table to the place next to Georg. Since every other seat was taken by now Maria had no choice but to sit next to her beloved.

The children watched Maria and Georg with bemused expressions. The couple was so obviously in love with each other and every childs face was radiant. As Maria sat down Marta couldn't help herself.

"Are you two in love?" Marias cheeks turned pink but she smiled at the young girl and nodded before letting her eyes fall on Georg.

"Nothing escapes my little dearies, does it?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I do love Maria very much, as most of you already figured out."

"Will you two have babies?" Gretl piped in.

"Gretl! You shouldn't ask that" Louisa scolded her younger sister.

"Why not? I don't want to be the smallest one all the time." Georg looked at Maria.

"We'll se about that." Marias face shot up to meet his eyes and she could hardly believe what he just said. 'Does he really want to have a baby with me? A bastard?' As if Georg could read her mind he smiled. Maria felt her cheeks redden even more and her stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies. Georg took her hand in his under the table and stroked it gently, making Maria feel like she was in heaven.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've changed a few words in this chapter, no major things. Not happy about not being able to please my writers, I will try to do it better the next time. :) Forgive me for the last lines, when I write I just put down whatever pops into my head. Maybe a little too bold this time:P I hope you'll continue reading though, it's almost finished. Thanks for all reviews, they are very kind and tell me what to think of the next time I write a SoM fanfic. ;)**

Chapter 12

The children and Maria left the house after lunch to go riding bicycles and Georg took this opportunity to go into town to meet with one of his business associates. Maria was glad to spend some time alone with the children and have a breather to think everything through properly.

"Look at that great picnic spot! Can we stop here and rest for a while fräulein Maria?" Brigitta asked.

"I suppose we could do that. Ok everyone, turn left!"

They all lay sprawled out in the soft grass singing softly. Maria felt almost nervous and the children sensed that something was not right.

"What's the matter fräulein Maria?" Louisa asked carefully.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking that's all."

"About what?" Kurt asked nosily, getting a stern look from Friedrich.

"Mind you own business!"

"It's alright Friedrich. I'm thinking about all of you, about you father and…" Could she tell them more without sounding cheap?

"And what?" Kurt spoke again.

"Nothing important. Are you sure you're ok with me and your father?"

"Why are you worried about that? Of course we are, silly. We love you, and you and father getting together was one of our wishes" Liesl stated and the others nodded, agreeing.

"I'm so glad to hear that, it really warms my heart."

"You've given us everything we could ever hope for Maria, that means a lot to us." Maria smiled and then got up, brushing the grass off her dress.

"It's time to go home now. Dinner will be ready soon and you don't want to miss that, right Kurt?"

"Right!" he answered promptly, causing the others to laugh.

"Let's go children. Come along." They mounted their bikes again and went home, Marias heart feeling particularly lighter than before.

As the children and Maria entered the villa they were warmly greeted by Georg, who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Dinner is ready in the dining room for you." The children didn't need to be told twice and they all ran towards the food, leaving Georg and Maria alone in the hallway.

"Hello darling." Georg kissed Maria gently and took her hand.

"This was a nice welcome home. How was your day in town?"

"Not too bad. A bit boring without all of you but I usually manage as long as I get to see you eventually." He entwined his fingers with hers and gazed into her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" His words startled her and she broke their eye contact for a few moments.

"A little. I've been working up quite an appetite lately, almost like Kurt." Georg chuckled at the image of Kurts eating.

"He can eat until he blows up. I'm glad you enjoy my cuisine though, Frau Schmidt will be very pleased to hear that."

"I bet she will." Marias stomach made a growling noise and Georg laughed heartily at it while leading her to the dining room.

All of the von Trapp family were gathered around the piano. Georg played it while Maria and the children sang. Maria complimented all of them, never seizing to admire their obvious musical minds.

"This truly is a remarkable family. The children all have voices like angels and their father is a great musical talent as well, playing the piano, and other various instruments, like that's what he was born to do." Georg looked at her with a smile but glanced over at Liesl when she started speaking.

"We also have this amazing young woman who is kindness impersonated, sings like a lark and taught us all to be happy again."

"Oh Liesl, that's so sweet of you" Maria said, hugging the girl.

"I hate to disappoint you all but it's time to go to bed now."

"Father, please, can we sing some more?" The pleas from the children echoed in the room but Georg raised his hand and sent them upstairs.

"You go and make yourself ready and me and Maria will be up soon to tuck you in."

"Yes father" came the childrens voices and they left for their bedrooms.

"Finally alone again" Georg stated before pressing Maria to him, his lips on hers.

"I love you Georg."

"I love you too darling." Slowly the couple made their way up to the childrens rooms, stopping occasionally to embrace or just look into each others eyes. Soon they were outside the bedroom of the little ones and carefully stepped inside. The girls were already in bed and almost asleep when Georg and Maria kissed them good night. As they reached the other bedrooms they went through similar procedures to make sure the children went to bed. Closing the last door Maria suddenly felt heated and looked longingly at Georg. She smiled at her own inappropriate thoughts and put her arms around Georgs waist. He raised his eyebrows at her gesture and put his arms around her as well but didn't move an inch.

"Why this sudden display of passion?" he asked, chuckling.

"Well, I was just thinking about last night and how comfortable your bed is." Georgs eyes shot to Marias and he blushed slightly. He couldn't believe her being so forward but played along none the less, enjoying this new sensation.

"Really? Perhaps we should go find out if the bed will have you there then, or was there some other distraction you wanted?"

"Hmm… No, simply the bed." Georg her up and started carrying her towards his bedroom. Maria giggled and felt like a school girl being swept off her feet by the most wanted boy in the neighbourhood. At his room Georg gently let her down, kissed her nose and opened the door.

"Welcome to the heart of the house beautiful." As he spoke he motioned for her to go inside and he slowly closed the door behind them.

Maria woke up early in the morning and sighed happily before snuggling closer to Georg. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. As he saw his beloved lying beside him, not a string on her body, he could feel his heart melt.

"Good morning beautiful." He kissed her, tasting her sweet lips. She quickly moved to lie atop of him and he seized his opportunity to tickle her. Maria tried to wriggle away from him but laughed too much to be able to move.

"Aah, Georg stop it!" He chuckled and rolled them over so that he was on top of her.

"Now who's pleading?" He passionately made love to her, time and space ceasing to exist as he drowned in the woman lying beneath him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The children had woken by themselves and curiously went down to the dining room in search for their fräulein and father. To their surprise no one was to be found and they all sat down without the grown ups.

"I wonder where fräulein Maria and father are" Marta said, her stomach yearning for the delicious food on the table.

"Me to" Gretl replied. Liesl smiled at them, knowing exactly what was keeping the adults in bed, or so she presumed.

"Let's start eating in the mean time; I'm sure they will be here soon enough."

"But Liesl!" both Gretl and Marta complained.

"No buts. Louisa will say grace and then I suggest we start eating before the food is ruined." Everybody did as Liesl said without further complaining and the meal passed uneventfully.

In a bedroom upstairs a couple deeply in love woke for the second time that morning.

"Did you sleep well?" Georg stroke Marias cheek gently while speaking.

"Like a baby. All thanks to you. What time is it?"

"About ten a.m. I think." Maria jumped out of bed.

"What!" Georg chuckled softly at her.

"Don't worry Maria, the children will probably be eating already."

"What if they found us like this!" She pointed to her naked body.

"Or if they see me sneaking out of your room? In case you didn't notice, I am your employee and this relationship is considered quite inappropriate to others." Georg got up and hugged Maria tight to his body.

"Do you really think I care about people gossiping? They are free to feel and think what they want. I love you Maria, nothing will ever change that."

"Are you sure?" Marias eyes filled with tears.

"More than ever." Georg kissed Maria before getting dressed and then walked hand in hand to greet the children at breakfast.

"There you are!" Brigitta came running towards Maria and Georg as they were about to enter the dining room.

"What took you so long? We waited forever when we had finished eating but when you never showed up we decided to go outside and play." Georg opened his mouth to explain to Brigitta but a low rumble emerging from Marias stomach stopped his thoughts and he looked, amused, at her.

"Are you by any chance hungry Maria?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Perhaps."

"You eat like a horse, you know that?" he teased her and Brigitta gave her questioning up. Ever since her father and fräulein Maria had admitted their love for each other they were busy making out or glancing to the other, not a thing in the world able to distract them.

"I'll just go then and leave you two lovebirds alone." Maria got out of her reverie and looked shamefully at Brigitta.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen and I promise we will be better at giving you our attention." The girl beamed at Maria.

"It's ok, we really like seeing you together."

"We like being together" Georg truthfully answered his daughter.

"Now, however, we need to eat because Maria is hungry." Maria swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Georg!"

"What? You are hungry."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the entire world has to know about it."

"See you later!" Brigitta sang as she left them alone.

Maria could barely stop eating. Her stomach seemed endless and she had already eaten more than twice as much as she usually did. 'What's wrong with me?'

"Are you sure you're full? You're eating more than Kurt."

"I know! Maybe your activities drained my resources." Maria winked at Georg and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Maria, no matter how much you eat."

"Well, thank you. I think…"

"Are you ready to face the children?"

"Always Georg." With that they got up and left the room for the lawn.

During the day Georg, Maria and the children went on a picnic up in the mountains, all of them having a marvelous time. Soon it began to get dark though and they decided to leave, all of them famished. As soon as the entire family was washed up and ready to eat they all sat down around the table. Georg clinked his fork to his wine glass and everyone looked curiously at him.

"I want to share a toast with my wonderful family. I hope that we will stay this close and share as much love as we have these past three months." He caught Marias eyes and felt his heart melt.

"I love you Maria." Tears started to fall on her cheek, tears of happiness. He smiled at her and looked at his children.

"And I love all of you. I have asked Frau Schmidt to prepare a special meal for us and I hope you will all remember this day for the rest of your lifes. Cheers!" All of them raised their glasses and drank, feeling a little awkward at Georgs sudden romantic and loving mood. Frau Schmidt delivered an exquisite meal and both Maria and Kurt had double portions. When they were all finished Friedrich got restless.

"Father, may we be excused?"

"Not yet Friedrich. Today we are having dessert." The children cheered.

"It will not be served in here but in the sitting room. You may go there and we will be there soon to join you." The sounds of chairs scraping on the floor and running feet soon disappeared and Maria felt a little nervous.

"Why all the secrecy all of a sudden?"

"You'll see darling, you'll see." He helped her up from her chair and kissed her fully on the mouth before leading her to the awaiting children.

Everyone was chatting during dessert and felt giddy because of this rare event. When all seemed finished Georg stood. Clearing his throat he got the attention he wished for and pulled Maria up to stand next to him. She could feel her cheeks reddening but didn't care because she noticed something she'd never witnessed before. Georg was scared. She could see it in his beautiful eyes, making her curious. 'I wonder what this is all about.'

"For the past four months we've had the privilege of having this remarkable woman in our lifes and Maria and I have decided that she will remain here forever." The children clapped their hands, more than happy with the decision.

"I know you would all be devastated if she left and, frankly, so would I." He turned and took Marias hands in his, finding her eyes. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Maria, I love you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Please, never leave me." He got down on one knee and tried to stop his hands from shaking.

"Will you marry me?" Marias eyes swam over and tears welled down her cheeks. Her throat caught and she could do nothing but whisper.

"Of course I will, I love you too." She flung herself to him and they embraced, happier than ever before. Soon they were joined by the children who couldn't hide their huge grins.

"This is so exciting father, I've never been to a wedding before!" Gretl yelled and they all beamed with happiness. 'A wedding, with me as a bride!' Maria thought and could barely wait until bedtime. That meant she would be able to show her fiancée just how much he meant to her.

"We should go to bed now." Liesl stated and started to drag the others up towards their bedrooms.

"Don't worry mother." Maria smiled at the oldest girls choice of word.

"I can take care of things tonight. Have a wonderful evening." With that the children exited and left Maria and Georg alone.

"When will I have the honor of becoming your wife? I can hardly wait!"

"Neither can I. How about in two weeks from now?"

"Fair enough. That gives us the amount of time we need to deal with everything before the big day." Suddenly Maria felt tired and started yawning.

"Are you tired already?" She nodded.

"Maybe we should follow the childrens example."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Not wanting to be up all night. I've just felt really tired the last couple of days and feel like I truly need to rest, especially after the excitement of today."

"But I love having you next to me in bed. Never apologize for being sleepy Maria, or hungry for that matter." She laughed at his remark and they went to bed, falling asleep immediately.

Maria woke up in the morning, nausea hitting her like a brick wall. She ran towards the bathroom and emptied her stomach, causing Georg to wake and, alarmed, sprint to the doorway.

"Maria! Are you alright?"

"No. I can't stop throwing up" she weakly replied and leaned over the toilet again. Georg stroke her back softly.

"It will pass soon, I promise." As Georg had said the illness subsided and Maria went to bed again, quite exhausted.

"I'll bring your breakfast up here. Are you in the mood for anything in particular?"

"No, I'll just have some tea thanks."

The following weeks went by similarly and Georg worried she was truly ill. In the mornings she looked like hell but after breakfast she was her normal self, playing with the children.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was the night before the wedding and Georg could hardly wait until Maria was truly his. She had gone to town during the day, shopping for clothes to wear at their honeymoon. Now they sat content and silent in Georgs study, the children already in bed. Maria had not been herself since her return from Salzburg but Georg took it for nervousness. Not entirely sure though, he decided to ask her.

"Is something matter darling?" he said, careful not to provoke her if anything actually was wrong.

"Not really." An uncomfortable silence spread around the room and Maria sighed then turned to Georg, ready to face her problems.

"I have something to tell you Georg." He chuckled.

"I hope you're not standing me up because I really want you as my wife."

"This is important." He heard the seriousness of her voice and listened to her with rapt attention, afraid that something was really wrong with her.

"Tell me."

"You know this illness I've been experiencing these past weeks?"

"Yes, it's been hard not noticing."

"Well, it has a cause."

"You're not ill are you? I cannot bear to lose you."

"No, it's nothing like that." She sighed, feeling anxious. 'What if he doesn't approve?'

"What is it then Maria? Tell me, you're making me nervous darling."

"The doctor told me to expect a little surprise in about seven months." Georg looked puzzled and couldn't quite comprehend what she was implying at.

"The doctor also said that this morning sickness I've been experiencing is normal and will eventually pass." Georg still didn't get it but his brains were processing this information hard.

"You still don't understand?" Maria smiled at him and he shook his head no. Suddenly Maria could almost see a light bulb being lit above his head as realisation hit him and he looked astonishingly at Maria. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst, missing his ear to ear grin.

"Are you telling me what I think you are? Maria, are we going to be parent?" At his excited voice she opened her eyes again and nodded slowly. He lifted her up and laughed.

"Is it true? You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Of course it is true. Are you ok with this?"

"Ok? I'm so happy I could burst! Oh, I love you Maria, you've made me the happiest, most fortunate, man alive." Maria shed a few tears while smiling at him.

"I thought you would be angry and not want to marry me."

"Oh, you silly woman!" he laughed and kissed her.

"I feel honoured to be the father of your child. Our child… This is so exciting! Let's go wake the children and tell them this happy news."

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait until after the honeymoon? They are children after all, and children talk. I'm already considered a gold digger Georg; I don't want people to think that you married me just because I was pregnant. I love you and I don't want anything to come between us."

"I love you too. Of course we can wait until later to tell everyone. You're two months gone already?"

"According to the doctor, yes."

"Wow. We must have become pregnant at once when we started this relationship. It's good to see we are both fertile though, you never know if we want more children." Marias heart leapt at his words.

"You consider having even more children? We've got eight already."

"Don't you like them? I know they'll want siblings at least."

"I do like them. About having more… Well, it depends on how painful it is to deliver!"

"It's entirely up to you, my dear. I you want more children I'd be happy to assist you."

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a second." Maria started to laugh at the expression on Georgs face but he chose to ignore that.

"What should we name him or her?" he asked.

"Perhaps we should wait to decide until we've told the children?"

"They'll get a say in this as well?"

"I think we at least should let them come with suggestions."

"You're right as always darling." Georg yawned and Maria felt tiredness sweep over her as well.

"Do you want to go sleep Maria?"

"Yes, I think we are getting tired" she said and patted her stomach gently.

"Do you feel anything yet?"

"No, but I suppose it will start to show soon. Luckily we will be on our honeymoon by then."

"I still can't believe that tomorrow by this time you will be my wife."

"I can hardly wait!" Georg looked mischievously at her.

"The mystery of the wedding night is ruined already but I'm sure we'll think of something to do." He kissed her deeply and put his arms around her waist.

"Oh, I believe we will." They left for bed, both looking forward to the events about to take place the following day.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

A smooth wind blew through the city of Salzburg and the bells of the church chimed loudly in the breeze. Inside the large building a happy couple stood, making their vows to each other, and the seven children of theirs watched them declare the love they shared.

"Do you, Maria Rainer, take Captain Georg von Trapp to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Maria blushed slightly at her words, never expecting to hear them come out of her mouth.

"Do you, Captain Georg von Trapp, take Maria Rainer to be your lawful wedded wife?" Georg smiled at his bride.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And Georg did. He kissed her with all the emotions he could feel and then cupped her cheeks with his hands to gaze into her eyes.

"I love you, and I always will." The audience stood at his words, applauding and cheering as if they were on a rock concert.

"I love you too" Maria told Georg before they stepped out of the church, ready for another adventure and ready to share the rest of their lives together, come what may.

FIN

**I hope you liked this story! I have more in my head but it will take a while before they're published. Thank you for all your support, it's good to get some criticism to make me better. I love reading fanfics as well so I beg you to KEEP ON WRITING:)**

**/Linda **


End file.
